Choose Your Healing
by Snivilis
Summary: Sometimes a prank can turn into something you do not expect...light slash


**Disclaimer:** Don't own. ** Warning**:minor slash and misspelling

**Author's notes:** This was done for the 30minutes LJ comm challenge. The idea is that they give you a challenge (in this case the idea of healing) and you have 30 mins from the time you read the challenge to plot, write and edit the fic. In 30 mins it has to be done and ready to post.

**Healing is just part of the pain**

Ignoring the Marauders, as they called themselves, was like ignoring fate. You can ignore it and in the end it will still be there, screwing with your life. He had tried ignoring them and was successful for about three hours. That was when they apparently had decided that they did not like to be ignored and had come up with their latest prank. He had expected that, the prank that is. He did not expect to be left in the middle of an empty classroom, naked, covered in cuts and bruises. It wasn't all of them this time, only Black.

There he was, sitting peacefully on the teacher's desk, smirking at him. Severus could feel his rage becoming stronger and with every pang of hate towards the insufferable person he could feel more cuts and bruises being applied on his exhausted body. It was a spell that Black had put on him.

Severus was in this classroom studying, away for the rest of the castle's population, when Black had burst in and without braking his stride, had put three spells on him. A binding spell that he had not heard of. Surprisingly it was not a very strong spell since it binded him to where he was but he could otherwise move. Black had taken his wand that Severus had taken out in his surprise. The second spell was the removal of his clothes.

"To see the effects better" Black had laughed. The last spell was the one that he was suffering from now. It was acting out on the feelings he felt towards the person that had cast it, in this situation Black. Severus wanted to hurt him, humiliate him and kill him. With every one of those thoughts the spell made sure that he received more pain and marks on his body, with each his hate growing stronger.

"You have to change your feelings you know." droned Black, jumping off the desk and closing the space between them. Severus could feel his body tense and more pain coming in the process causing him to scream from it. He did not have much strength left, his head falling down to his chest, his knees burning from the hard ground that he had fallen on when the spell first hit.

"Beg me and I will stop it and heal you." The voice was whispered in his ear, his head moving up by Black's hand from under his chin.

"Never!"Severus had not realized how raspy his voice was from all of the screaming. The word had hardly came out and when it did it was painfully whispered.

"You just have to say please and you will be healed."The voice had moved to his left side, Black's long hair brushing his shoulders and back. A thought of The hair feels nice crossed his mind and the spell took a different direction. Instead of causing more pain, it was now healing some of it. A cackle sounded from behind him.

"Or, you can do it this way too. Thinking nice about me has the same result. To a point..." Severus felt hands on his back. Gliding between his shoulders and slowly tracing his spine down to his lower back. More of his wounds were healed but now that wasn't all that was happening. Pleasure was overwhelming him too. He kept his mouth shut, refusing to make a sound knowing that subconsciously he didn't want any of this.

"Would you like me to heal you the usual way?"Black's voice was once again whispering in his ear.

"Or would you like me to heal you like this?" His hand now was around his waste, slowly tracing his abdomen. Severus couldn't take the overwhelming pleasure and thoughts of hate filled him again causing the spell to give him pain combined with the pleasure he was experiencing from his body's betrayal.

"Please..."The word had slipped out of his mouth by a mistake. That is what he told himself later and tried his best to believe that he had said it to stop Black not because he wanted him to continue. The moment the word was out, Black's hands were pulled away his body moving away quickly.

"Too bad."He had headed straight for the door. Turning around he murmured a few words obviously taking down the spells and healing him in the process. "The other way of healing was much more fun."There was amusement in his voice, but Severus did not dare look up and see the smirk that he knew was there. The door was banged closed and Severus felt shudders run up his spine from the still obvious arousal and knowledge that it was his most hated enemy that had caused it. His body crumbled on the ground and he knew what that the payback for this will be. He knew it will be very sweet.


End file.
